Arridos IV
Arridos IV is a race track located in the USA. It was first introduced in Wipeout, and reused in Wipeout 3: Special Edition as part of the Classic League. Description This track is located in the desert area of Monument Valley in Utah, USA. Initial turns and bumps give way to a long tunnel through a mine shaft, emerging into the daylight via a steep jump over the canyons. There is a split section with slightly differing alternate paths which cross halfway through. The remainder of the track includes a further steep drop and a long, twisting section that can be difficult to navigate. A final jump across the desert leads to the finish line. In common with most tracks in the original Wipeout game, Venom races take place during the day, while Rapier races are played at night. This track also makes an appearance in Wipeout 3: Special Edition as part of the Classic League and is played as the last of eight venues. Walk-through Like Korodera, Arridos starts with a quick right-left chicane that can be taken with light brake tapping. However, immediately following it is a very tricky shallow chicane that is very bumpy. You'll need to line yourself up almost straight away to go through the middle and at the same time keep the nose lifted to prevent bottoming out. At the end is a slight left bend into the tunnel. You'll need to be careful in here as there are three nasty corners in quick succession that could easily throw you into the wall. Try to stay over to the right as you go through the shallow right bend and turn early for the sharp left directly ahead. After this is a sharp right followed immediately by a sharp left. It is advisable that you start turning for the next corner immediately after you leave the previous one to give you enough room to get round without clipping the wall. Head out of the tunnel and over a jump which takes you into a quick left hander. Start turning for this as soon as you land and use the left brake to give you a narrower turn. Follow the track up the slope, hitting the speed pad on the left and following the light right hander. Before you reach the peak, quickly tap the left brake and make a small left turn. This will place you back over the track as you go over the jump. Drop the nose as usual, but this time, lift it before you reach the track. At the bottom of the slope is a helix split. It's recommend you turn right here as this will give you a sharp left at the exit rather than a right-left chicane. Quickly turn right into the split, following the track over the peak and over the crossroads. Do the same for the other half, quickly tap the right brake to bring you round and down the other side. You should now have a left turn at the end leading into another left, rather than a right leading into a left if you had gone the other way. Turn into the first left and use the right brake to pull yourself through into the second left. Another quick left awaits at the exit of the tunnel, approach from the right and cut the apex to take it quickly. The track takes you uphill again and over a peak into a deceptively sharp left hander. Use the left brake to turn yourself and dip the nose as you go over. Swing the craft over to the left and then back to the right as you take the right hander at the base of the slope. Another right hander follows almost immediately, if you can exit this one on the inside there is a triple speed pad waiting. Move over to the outside after exiting the previous corner and turn early for a chance at hitting these. A fairly quick left-right chicane is up ahead which can be taken with light braking. Immediately following this are two fairly shallow right handers that may need a tap on the brakes to get through, followed by a long right curve with a number of speed pads scattered around. Be careful when you approach the pads as the curve sharpens near the end. This takes you over a jump into a quick left hander. Start turning as you land and you'll get through with no problems. Head up the straight and over the line in the first corner. Gallery Arridos 1a.png|Arridos IV, Venom Arridos 2a.png|Arridos IV, Rapier Arridos 2b.png Unity_2019-03-07_23-08-32.png|Arridos IV - Venom Unity_2019-03-07_23-08-37.png|Arridos IV - Rapier Unity_2019-03-07_23-08-40.png|Arridos IV - Wireframe Trivia * In in Wip3out Special Edition's 2-player mode, the track lacks one starting announcer screen and some textures, most likely for resource saving reasons. Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout (video game) Category:Wipeout 3